Frozen Secrets
by caffeinated-tea
Summary: The raven-haired boy's got a secret. A frozen secret that he's prepared to keep hidden from his family. But what if that little secret has more to herself than it seems? Loki/OC story, possible romance in the future, starting out as friendship. Will go through Pre-Thor, Thor, Avengers and Post-Avengers, if all goes well.
1. Chapter 1

The child ran down the hallway, a small smile across his face as he reached the large metal doors. Pushing back his straggly black hair away from his eyes, he pulled at the door. Eventually, with a groan, the doors swung open and the child ran through, hopping down the old steps until he reached the bottom.

He took in the rock walls and dirty ground of the dungeon with a smirk. The faint smell of burnt flesh hung in the air and the thick cobwebs dotted the walls. It hardly even made him uncomfortable, and if it did, well, he must have enjoyed the dungeon all too much.

The boy ran down the hallways, jumping up to each door on his tippy toes and peering in, giggling quietly to himself every time he saw a prisoner. Those were bad men, and the child was glad they were locked up. Never, ever would he want to be like them. It made him laugh about how low they seemed to have fallen, and it made him proud that his father had locked them up.

As he ran down the rest of the hallways, having so much fun being alone and away from his brother, he stopped in his tracks at the sound of crying. Sure, he had heard tears from the prisoners before, but these sounded of a child; a little girl. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the sound before he reached a metal door with a small slot where you could look in.

Pulling open the latch, he peered at the prisoner, and widened his eyes in shock when he saw that his suspicions were validated. A form of a little girl sat at the end of the cell, thick chains encrusted around her hands. Slowly, the boy reached into his pockets and grabbed a small key, fitting it into the keyhole. What damage could it do, she was only a child. It's not like she was much of a threat, at least to the boy's knowledge.

Pushing open the door, the boy walked over to the little girl, a curious expression on his young face. The girl looked up sharply at the sound of footsteps, fear shining in her eyes. She pushed herself against the wall, as if it would swallow her up. The boy kneeled down beside her, looking her over, his curiosity ever-growing.

She was small, frail, and had black hair similar to his own, except hers was long and unkept and matted with sweat from the abnormally hot room. But the strangest aspect about her was her skin color. Not the pale complexion like his, nor the darker complexion of humans he had witnessed when visiting Midgard. No, her skin was blue; bluer the Asgard waters and bluer than the tesseract his father kept so locked up.

She was a Frost-Giant.

The boy knew he should be scared, he knew of the horrible battles that scarred his realm, among many others, where his own father had fought against the cold-blooded giants. But looking down at the girl, looking no older than of 5 years, he couldn't help but feel pity.

He put his hand on the girl's shoulder, hissing slightly as his skin made contact with her own cold body, and smiled.

"Hello, I am Prince Loki, what is your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

The girl looked up, her freezing blue eyes meeting Loki's green. "T-They call me Alisolus..." She whispered, her voice like ice cracking when meeting water. "Why... Why you visit?" Alisolus' little hands tightened around the cuffs, flinching as Loki touched her shoulder.

Loki frowned, still kneeling next to the young girl. "I heard you crying." He said calmly, pushing her greasy black hair away from her eyes. "I do not know why you are here, but know that I will not hurt you." He looked at the chains, and slightly touched them, frowning again as he brought back his hand to reveal blood. He looked back at Alisolus with a small smile. "Would you like me to remove the chains?" He asked.

Alisolus nodded quickly, her eyes darting around, fear still radiating in them. Loki quickly produced a key from his pocket, and unchained her. The chains banged against the wall with a clang, and she fell forward, but Loki caught her before she could reach the ground. He propped her up against the stone wall, and she glanced towards the door.

She reached towards it, pushing with her other hand to push herself up. Loki shook his head, pushing her back against the wall. "No, no... you are far to weak to move. Sit. If you try to escape, well, the chains are still here." He warned.

Alisolus' eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at the door. "Mummy..." She said, turning back towards Loki. "Where is Mummy?" She asked, reaching a hand to touch Loki's arm. Suddenly, something clicked and she let her hand drop. "Mummy was sleeping, Mummy was sleeping before I left." She frowned, looking down at the ground. "Mummy wanted to sleep... She wanted me to sleep with her."

She reached towards the door again, but Loki kept her against the wall. "Where is Mummy?" She repeated.

"I do not know where your mother is." Loki said, sighing. He had some idea what had happened to Alisolus' mother. "But I promise that while I'm here you won't be hurt again. Does that sound good?"

Alisolus smiled slightly, rubbing away her tears. "Y-Yes... Bad men hurt me. They now sleeping." She giggled, but her eyes stayed sad. "Don't let them hurt me, please. Please come back. You no hurt me."

Loki smiled, still so curious about the small girl. She was a mystery, and perhaps even dangerous. He wondered why he felt so protective over the girl. Perhaps it was because he never got the love from his elder brother, so he could give it to this girl. What did it matter that she was Jotun? "I'll be back, Alisolus. I won't leave you alone with the bad men."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, Loki hardly flinching now as she made contact with his skin. "Thank you, Prince Loki." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Loki woke up to the sound of crashing from the adjacent room, following by a groan. Loki giggled as he heard the door slam open, and a boy with with long blonde hair, sans shirt came barreling into his room. The odd thing about him, however, was his skin color.

Said boy's skin was covered in bright pink, and Loki smirked up at him from his bed. "Morning, Thor." He said awfully cheerily. What a strange coincidence that what had made him curious about Alisolus had no reflected onto his brother.

Thor tackled him, and Loki yelped as he was pushed off the bed and onto the floor, his oaf of a brother's weight thrown on him. "Get ooooooff!" He whined. "You'll get your girly pink all over me!"

Thor laughed as he pulled Loki into a head-lock. "You charmed my skin, didn't you?!" Loki's comforter was now all tangled, hindering him from escaping. "You'll pay for that!" He laughed as Loki struggled, Thor ruffling Loki's hair, as he knew he hated.

"Moooooooother!"

Awhile later, after Loki had escaped Thor's grasp, sporting a new bruise (completely worth it, by the way. Thor in pink was too hilarious!), Loki walked up to the throne room, where he knew his father was at. He had few questions about Alisolus.

Taking a deep breath, he hardly ever went to speak alone, he pushed open the thick wooden doors and strode into the room, his hands behind his back. He may still be a child, but that didn't mean he was allowed to be disrespectful.

Kneeling down for a moment, he stood up and smiled up at his father.

"Father," He started, waiting for a nod from Odin before continuing, "I have some questions about a young prisoner in our dungeons."

Odin brought his hand to his face, looking quite annoyed. "I've told you, Loki, not to go down to the dungeons. It's dangerous. How did you acquire the key?"

Loki smiled cheekily, his dimples showing. "The guards are not as intelligent as you give them credit for, father." He said simply.

The All-Father sighed, setting his hand back down to rest on the throne. "I should have known. Your trouble-making holds no bounds. Tell me, what is your questions about the prisoner?"

Loki took a deep breath and nodded. "Her name is Alisolus. Small, frail girl. Looks no more than of 5 years of age. I believe her to be a Jotun." He paused. "Why is she in custody? She couldn't have caused much harm."

Odin took a small intact of breath, his eyes darkening slightly. "That girl is of Frost-Giant blood, yes. Her mother died by one of our soldiers, and in the child's fit of anger, killed four of our good men. That child is dangerous." He paused, "You are not to visit the dungeons again. You are not to visit the girl again."

"But father-"

"No buts. Go play with your brother in the gardens. I do not want to hear of this girl again from you, am I clear?"

"Yes, father." Loki nodded solemnly, bowing then turning towards the door. Of course, he wasn't going to listen to his father. He was the God of Mischief, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few months since Loki had discovered Alisolus, and they were getting closer and closer by the day. She still tried to escape sometimes, but that was expected. Although, Loki truly was starting to admire the young girl. he also knew she couldn't be trusted. If what his father had said was true, she was a murderer and far more powerful than a girl her age should be.

One day, while going down to visit her, he heard distinct crying from her cell. That was odd. She hardly ever cried anymore. Frowning, he unlocked the door to her cell and walked in, kneeling down next to her.

"Hello, Alisolus." He said, pushing her hair out of her eyes, gasping as he saw a dark burn patch along her cheek. "In all the realms. what happened to your face?" He frowned, taking her small cheeks in his hands.

Her little voice piped up, icy and crackly. "T-The bad men came again. They h-hurt me... You promise they no h-hurt me." She started crying, the water hissing as it evaporated on her skin.

Something in Loki's brain clicked. The room was far too hot. They were torturing her. And what better way to do it than with heat?

Loki stroked her cheeks, his eyes saddening. "Oh, Alisolus... I'm so sorry... Do you know why they did this?"

Alisolus wrapped her arms around him, tears still falling down her cheeks. "T-They say that All-Father wants me to hurt. He find out you were visiting. He want you to stop." She looked into his eyes, icy blue meeting grin. "Please don't leave."

Loki took an intake of breath. His father had ordered to torture a young girl... Because of him... He clenched his jaw. "I'm so very sorry, Alisolus. I do not know what to do." He kissed her greasy hair.

He took a deep breath, thinking of something. "I cannot return. Not for a few years. I cannot let them hurt you again. I cannot." He started breathing heavily. "You are far too precious to lose." He stroked her hair, his own tears falling down.

He looked into her eyes, the young boy smiling slightly. "I will return. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I will practice my magic, and I will get you out of here."

Alisolus smiled up at him. "Thank you, Prince Loki." She paused. "Will you bring me to mummy?"

Loki nodded slowly. "Yes, Alisolus, I will bring you to your mummy." He patted her head, standing up and leaving the cell, locking the door tight behind him.

This was for the best, right?


	5. Chapter 5

When Loki had returned to the main kingdom, his heart heavy. He had only known that girl for such a short while, he felt like she was someone to be protected. To be trusted. Her frail body and large eyes sometimes made him forget that she was Jotun, and if what his father claimed was true, was a murderer.

But she was so young, and in his eight year old mind, Loki knew that leaving her was the right thing. If he didn't visit her, she wouldn't be hurt as much as if he stayed. And fighting against the imprisonment of her right now, well, that thought didn't even cross his mind.

However, he trusted in his older self that he would be brave enough to visit her. Until then, he would practice his magic. Hopefully then he will be powerful and brave enough to be in order to save her.

For now, he had to deal with his brute of a brother and his excessive want to outshine the young boy. He had to deal with his quest to become king, someone his father would respect. Thor wasn't the only one who had the capability to be a ruler. Although, honestly, Loki didn't even think Thor would make a good king. As he has said, too much of a brute.

Never the less, as Loki made his way to the halls, his hands in his pockets, he tried to detour his mind away from Alisolus and to his studies, and his heart brighten just a little bit at the thought of his magic and astronomy books waiting for him up his bedroom.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the little blue girl started to disappear from his mind, replaced with toys and adventures, just as any eight year old would get distracted. You really couldn't blame him, could you?


	6. Chapter 6

Loki woke up, sprawled on the ground, stacks upon stacks of old worn books surrounding him. He looked around his room in confusion, before remembering that he had spent the night studying. He crawled over to the window, peaking out at the sky. The sun was at it's highest. Was it noon already?

He groaned, falling back on the ground. He wanted to sleep some more, but he knew he had to get up. He was actually surprised Thor hadn't come barreling into his room, forcing him awake.

Loki slowly stood up off the floor, staggering over to his wardrobe, pulling out a basic tunic and black slacks. Throwing them on, he walked over the large mirror in his room, straightening the cloth and fixing his hair. He had lost weight, Loki noticed. His eyes seemed hollower, his skin paler. He wasn't the same boy he was 10 years ago. His magic had drained him, all that power he put into his tasks. But it was all he had, the only way he could possibly best Thor in a fight. And, Hel, he was pretty good at it.

He walked out of his bedroom, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and wandered down the halls of the palace. He passed a few of the servants, avoiding eye contact with them. However, they watched him as he passed, transfixed by both his royal presence and his startling, yet ghastly, looks.

He wandered aimlessly, and some how made up by the dungeon door. He frowned, laying his hand on cold metal. He hadn't be here in... what, 10 years? He hadn't come here since his father told him never to return. Not since...

Memories returned to him; memories of his 8 year old self. Running down the dungeons hallways, the faint smell of blood, the cobwebs that dotted the walls... The little frail blue girl.

He took an intake of breath. Alisolus. How could he have forgotten her? He promised to return... He promised he would take her to her mother. He promised.

His memory was fuzzy, sure, he was only 8 when he met her. But he could remember her eyes, her voice, like crackling ice. Her tiny frail body curling into him as he hugged her, the look of admiration in her eyes.

And he left her. All alone. That little girl, with the burn marks on her face, the cuffs digging into her bloody wrists. How could he have left her?

With a moment of hesitation, he unlocked the dungeon doors with his magic, jumping down the stairs as if he was a child again. As if his feet had a mind of their own, he guided himself straight to her cell.

He slowly unlocked the doors of her cell, and gingerly walked in. On the floor sat a young woman, her hands strapped straight against the wall. Ice and frost covered the floors, the light white and blue startling against the black stone floors.

At the sound of movement, the young woman's eyes shot up, slight fear flickering in them. When she realized who it was, a broad grin grew on her face, and she tilted her head, insanity bright in her gaze.

"Welcome back, motherfucker."


End file.
